pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Siege of the Future Ep. 2
Siege of the Future Kanto Ep. 2 The Road To The Gym 'I remember this place.............Ash's birthtown.........And professor Oak lives here.........Everything is peaceful right now.........But after a few years............What do i have to do..........' (Holo Caster trings) 'Hello professor Oak......Yeah, i just arrived.....So Canon is in Kalos? I have to go to you, i mean professor Oak, i mean you in the past......Ok, i will professor. Yup professor. I can pick between Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle? I think i know which one i will pick. Yes, i will call you....See ya!' (Boy starts to run) 'Where is professor Oak's lab? In the future this whole town doesnt exist.....Most of Kanto too....There it is! I see it! In the lab...... Professor Oak:'Ash, tell me when you are in Kalos. Goodbye, Ash.' (Boy dashed in) Boy:'Professor! Professor! Prof. Oak:'Huh? Who are you?' Boy:'Umm..........I dont know if i can tell you.....I'll just do it anyway..... (Tells story) Oak:'That is horrible!! Now i understand why you came here. To get a Starter, didn't you? Boy:'Yes, i did.' Oak:'Do you already know which Starter you will choose?' Boy:'Yes, kind of.' Oak:'What is your name, then?' Boy:'I'm Jack.' Oak:'Alright, i'll let the Starters out.Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle, go!' Bulbasaur: 'Saur-Saur!' Charmander: 'Charm-Charm!' Squirtle: 'Squirtle-Squirt!' Jack:'Alright, i will pick.........Squirtle!' Oak: 'Hmm, i see..........Good choise. Jack, you do now that this is may be the most important thing you ever did? You might need help......' Jack: 'I guess that help could be useful....' Oak: 'But you have to tell it to him too.' Jack: 'Tell who?' Oak: 'My lab assistant Tracey. He will help you.' Jack: '...............Alright, i'll tell him.' Oak: 'Okay, i will tell him. Tracey!!!!!' Tracey: 'What's the rush, professor Oak?' Oak: 'I will tell you what the rush is...' (Tells story) Tracey: 'W-what!! That's just so horrible i dont have words for it! Of course i'll help you!!' Jack: 'Alright, better get movin'' Oak: 'Here is your starter, Jack.' (Gives a Pokéball with a water droplet on it to Jack) Jack: 'Alright, i've got a Squirtle!!! But i dont need this Pokéball. Here, professor. Solong!' (Sents out Squirtle) Squirtle: 'Squirt-Squirt!' (Hands the Pokéball over to Professor Oak) Oak: 'Alright, you two, go and save the world from this disaster!' (Pushes Jack and Tracey outside the lab) Jack: 'Alright, Tracey, where is the first Gym? I need to get stronger to defeat Team Terminator!' Tracey: 'The next Gym is in Viridian City, but i think we should go to Pewter City first. Your Squirtle is good against Rock-Type Pokémon and the Viridian City Gym-Leader is too strong if you just started.' Jack: 'I get it. So the Pewter Gym uses Rock-Type Pokémon?' Tracey: 'Yeah.' Jack: 'Then lets go to Pewter City!' Tracey: 'Look, there is Viridian Forest!' Jack: 'Do you think i can get a Pokémon there? Lets go there!' Tracey: 'Wait for me!' Jack: 'Why doesn't Squirtle say anything? Squirtle? Squirtle!! Oh no, this is very bad........Squirtle!!!' (End of Ep. 2)